pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace On The Couch/Script
The Adventures of Irving and Friends Episode 6: Candace On The Couch / We open up at Phineas and Ferb's house as they have just woken up. But Phineas noticed someone is missing. Phineas: Morning Ferb. Wait, where's Perry? Oh yea we forgot to Pick him up from Irving's house. I guess we're so caught up in supporting Non-Canon Shipping's that we lost track of time. Well, I don't see anything wrong with leaving him with or Today. I think I'd better call and tell him. Ferb: Hey, Where's Candace? / To answer Ferb's question, Candace was in the car with Linda as they were headed somewhere. Candace: Mom, Why Do I have to go to the psychiatrist again? Linda: Candace, you have spent most the summer telling me Phineas and Ferb are building crazy inventions and when I get home whatever they are doing is never there. Why WOULDN'T you be going to a psychiatrist? Candace: But I'm not crazy! It's all true! Linda: Oh Come one, this won't be so bad. What's the worst that could happen? Candace: The entire planet could blow up? Linda: Look, just stick it out and you'll be fine Candace: Whatever you say mom. / Later, Irving had arrived home with his new pet, Larry the Lemur. Irving: Hey, Perry where are you? That's odd. Hey, Where's Larry? Larry was in the next room. He then put on a Fedora Hat, revealing that he too was a secret Agent. He pulled a hidden lever on the wall which opened up the floor, causing him to fall into his hideout, which happened to be Pinkys' hideout too. Wanda: Oh Hello Agent L. It's a good thing you ended up in our Division instead of the division of that idiot Major Monogram Monogram: I heard that! Wanda: What? How did you hear me? Monogram: Your room in right next to mine. So If you excuse me I have to go do something Wanda: Anyway, welcome to your first day on the job. Since you were going to be in Francis's Division before you got transferred, I'll give you the kind of Nemesis Francis would of given. His name is… Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. Or to avoid the overly long gag, Rodney. This time, he's up in his building, working on his latest Invention. We don't know what it is but we know it's no good so…stop him. Larry saluted his boss and went to stop his nemesis. / Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were still thinking of what to do today. They got kinda bored so they went to the living to see if they could get any ideas. Phineas: Well Ferb, what do we do today? I think we should-whoa what the heck is that? Phineas looked to see that there was a huge bug in the living room. Phineas: Whoa! Look at the size of that thing! How do we get rid of that? Normally I would suggest we be exterminators for today but I want to do something a bit more fun. Maybe we should call someone. But all of our friends besides Isabella are busy with other stuff. Who's left? Ferb: Maybe it's not a friends we should be looking for Phineas: Your right Ferb. We'll call Irving! He's got nothing better to do. Phineas then picked up the phone and called Irving. Phineas: Hey Irving. We need your help with something later. Yes we've got this huge bug in our living room. Yes. Yes we do want your help. Hey don't use that choice of words, someone might over hear and misinterpret it. Ok then. Bye. Ok he'll be later on when he's done with whatever he's doing. Phineas: Wait! I think I know what to do today! We'll build that railroad we wanted to last month before we ended up doing nothing! Yes Ferb, I know we have rule against doing things we've done before of thought of doing before but it'll be fun. Though I am kinda glad Candace isn't here. She might not believe us when we tell her we're doing something against our policy. So let's go build that railroad! / Jingle Singers: Rodney Maniacal Industries! Larry burst in trough the door of RMI. Rodney: Oh Hello. You must be my new Nemesis. Well I must say your appearance was unlikely. And by unlikely I mean COMPLETELY LIKELY! Rodney then pushed a button which caused a cage to Fall on Larry. Rodney: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein. Or Rodney for short. Anyway, like most of my other colleagues my goal is to take over the world! But of course before I can do that I must prove I'm the most evil scientist ever! Of course my other plans to do this have failed but now that I have a nemesis like that loser Dr. Doofenshmirtz, people will treat me with respect. But they're still better then me! I know crazy right? But that's why I made this! Rodney then pointed to his newest invention which I still don't like describing. Rodney: Behold! The Worse-inizer! With this I can make any person, thing or even situations 20 times worse! Now I will test it by firing it at some kids house. He then aimed the ray at someone's house and fired. Rodney: Yes! It works! Now to make all my enemies worse then me! But then suddenly, Larry kicked him in the face. Rodney: Wait, how did you get out your cage? Maybe I should of locked it. / Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb had just finished making their Railroad when Isabella showed up. Isabella: Hi Phineas. Phineas: Hey. Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Phineas: We just finished building our own railroad! Isabella: I thought you once told me you tried to do that but ended up doing nothing. Phineas: But we didn't technically do it, so we aren't really breaking our own rule. Isabella: Hey, where's Candace? Phineas: Oh Mom took her to a psychiatrist. Isabella: Really? I guess it was a matter of time. Phineas: I wonder how she's doing. / Candace was now in the office of her psychiatrist, Dr. Phyllis. You imagine what she looks like for yourself. Dr. Phyllis: Ok, Candace so why are you here? Candace: I Thought you already knew that Dr. Phyllis: I do but I want to hear it anyway. Candace: Ok. Well… my mom thinks I'm crazy. Dr. Phyllis: Now why would she say that? Candace: Well everyday my brothers, Phineas and Ferb create these crazy inventions and I drag my mom home to see them but it disappears before she can see it. Dr. Phyllis: Ok how long has this been happening? Candace: Since the last day of school, when they trained Monkeys to jungle bicycles. Dr. Phyllis: Candace, I think you may be imagining all this and that's why the stuff is always gone. Candace: Not you too! I'm not crazy! Dr. Phyllis: I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying that maybe you wish to have power over your brothers so you make up these crazy inventions so you have a reason to get them in trouble. Candace; I'm telling you it's all true! Dr. Phyllis: Ok but other then these inventions what other out of the ordinary things do you see? Candace: Like what? Dr. Phyllis: You know something over crazy things. Like…I don't know a talking zebra that calls you Kevin or something. Candace: Well now that you mention it…oh hold that thought! I've gotta pee! Dr. Phyllis: Kids and their tiny bladders. Ok you go I'll be here. After Candace left, Dr. Phyllis opened the window to see….Phineas and Ferb's railroad. Dr. Phyllis: What the…What are you kids doing? Phineas: Hey. Aren't you that psychiatrist that Canace was going too today? Dr. Phyllis: Wait, are you those brothers she was talking about? Phineas: Yep. We build this train. Wanna ride it? Dr. Phyllis: Aren't you a little young to be a train conductor? Phineas: Yes. Yes I am. I get that alot Dr. Phyllis: I bet you do. But anyway, you shouldn't be doing this! You could get hurt! Phineas: It's alright. We won't get hurt. Dr. Phyllis: That's it! I'm calling your mom! Ferb: Now where I heard that before? Phyllis then ran back into the room where Candace had returned to the bathroom. Dr. Phyllis: Candace, you have to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing! Candace: Oh so you finally realized I'm right eh? What have they done this time? Dr. Phyllis: They built a railroad! Candace: A railroad? Really? They once told me they tried that but ended up doing nothing. They have a policy to not do things twice. Dr. Phyllis: But Candace, they didn't really do it so it's not breaking their rule! Candace: Look, I refuse to believe that Phineas and Ferb would do that. Dr. Phyllis: Just look out the window! Candace: Ok fine Candace then looked out the window to see….nothing. Candace: I don't see anything. Dr. Phyllis: What? It right here I swear! Candace: I bet it was. Now can get back what we were doing? Dr. Phyllis: No it was really there! I'll prove it! Follow me. Candace: Ugh. Ok fine, But only because this feels somewhat familiar. / Back at RMI, Rodney and Larry were still fighting. Rodney: So, Larry the Lemur, you think you can stop me? Well think again! Because I still have The Worse-inator Rodney then activated The Worse-inator, causing it to fire at someone. Rodney: Oh I aimed it wrong. I hope it didn't hit anyone important. I guess it doesn't matter. Larry then jumped onto the top of the Worse-atron and fired it. But it missed Rodney and hit the wall instead. Rodney: Ha! You missed! But the suddenly, the wall started to fall apart. Eventually it gave way and fell on Rodney, who was now trapped under a pile of rubble. Rodney: Ow! I should seen that coming. Any help here? …CURSE YOU LARRY THE LEMUR! Larry then flew off. / Meanwhile, Dr. Phyllis had dragged outside to see Phineas and Ferb's rail road. Dr. Phyllis: It's close! I can smell it. Candace: Now your scaring me. Dr. Phyllis: It's over there! Come here! Candace: Wow. This chick is crazy. Though her mannerisms seems familiar. Well at least Crazy-ness can't get any worse. Right the moment, the Worse-inator hit . Phyllis. She then ran to where Phineas and Ferb's railroad was now. Dr. Phyllis: There you kids are! Phineas: Hey! Wanna ride our train? Dr. Phyllis: No way! You kids are so busted! Phineas: Somehow that sounds familiar…., Candace walking over there as well when she bumped into Linda. Linda: Oh Hi Candace. What are you doing here? Candace: Ask her. Dr. Phyllis: There you Mrs. Flynn. Your sons have a built a rail road! It's over here! Linda: Really? that's something Candace would say. Dr. Phyllis: Whatever just come over here! Candace: Man that's getting annoying. Linda: Welcome to my world. Phyllis ran back to the railroad to show it to Linda. But just then, the weird ray hit the railroad, causing it to disappear. Dr. Phyllis: See! There it is! Candace: I don't see anything. Dr. Phyllis: What? But it was right here! Candace: I'm sure it was. Linda: Come one Candace. It's obvious this physiatrist thing isn't working out. Dr. Phyllis: No really it was here! I'M NOT CRAZY! Candace: Wow. I'm really like that? Linda: Yes. Yes you are. Candace: Whatever. Let's all go get something to eat Phineas: Great idea! I'm starving. Just then, Irving and Albert arrived with both Perry and Larry. Phineas: Oh there you Perry. Oh who's this little guy? Irving: He's my new pet Lemur. I'm naming him Larry. Larry The Lemur. Phineas: I hope Perry wasn't too much trouble. Irving: Oh he wasn't. Dr. Phyllis: NO! How could it have disappeared? Irving: Who's the crazy chick? Phineas: Just Candace's psychiatrist. Irving: Psychiatrist? I guess it was only a matter of time. Everyone then went home, to get something to eat. END OF EPISODE 6 Category:Episodes Category:Synchronous Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Fanon Works Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Transcripts